Metallocene catalysts have been used in homogenous solution polymerizations. Since such homogeneous catalysts are soluble in the polymerization medium it is generally observed that the resulting polymer has low bulk density.
Attempts to use soluble metallocene catalysts in a slurry or particle form type polymerization are currently not commercially feasible. It has been observed that when such particle form polymerizations are carried out in the presence of a soluble metallocene catalyst, large amounts of polymeric material are formed on the surfaces of the polymerization vessel. This fouling produces an adverse effect on the heat transfer and also results in the need for periodic, if not continuous, cleaning of the reactor.
It would therefore be desirable to produce economical solid metallocene catalysts useful in polymerization processes free of reactor fouling.